


Moon-Boy

by dunshiine



Series: Twin Flames [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Metaphors, Regional At Best Era, Soulmates, Van Days, metaphors on metaphors, only a little, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/dunshiine
Summary: Part I of the Twin Flames seriesThere are moments in time that are burned in our memories forever. Moments that we go back time and time again. Tyler and Josh together had four moments spaced years apart that they would hold inside of them until the end of timeTyler was the moon, silvery, sad, ever changing, and shifting the tides. Josh worshipped the moon and all the tides he moved.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Twin Flames [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145654
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Moon-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Finally writing the Twin Flames fics, this idea has been in my mind for years annnd I ended up writing all the parts over the course of like four days. This is only part I, there will be more parts coming out soon. It's all written, I'll just be posting them over the course of the next few days. It's really metaphor driven, very flowery and poetic so I'm sorry if it's uber gaggifying. I've never written something like this annnd I wanted to try it. Enjoy!

Tyler Joseph was the moon. Silver, an icy beam of light illuminating the nighttime. Josh was like the lone survivor of an ancient people that worshipped the moon, following it’s cycles, his mind constantly revolving around the night time heavens. As a would-be explorer of the night sky, it was natural that Josh wanted to join Tyler through his phases. Tyler’s shifting brought with it tumultuous waves of time, crashing on the shores of their lives. Dictated by the phases of Josh’s Moon-Boy, the waves crashed and seethed, rushing up to meet them only to be dragged back, leaving Josh floating along in their wake. These surges coincided with four moments in time that Josh thought about most often as he stared at his Moon-Boy. Four breathless, bottomless swaths of time that spilled through the rest of their time together, coloring it silver and making Josh marvel even more at the Moon and his strange, glittering beauty. Early on, he always wondered if this was how it felt to recognize your soul mate, or—whatever Tyler was to him. Early on, Josh always had to guess at Tyler’s feelings for the boy who worshipped the moon. Early on, Josh was plagued with fear. Fear that his Moon-Boy was the other half of his soul but couldn’t or wouldn’t recognize it. Or, that the word platonic would front the words “soul-mate” just to ease the tension, ease the need, ease the hard way Josh would stare at him while he sang, while he wrote, moved on stage, breathed. 

The first surge of tides dictated by the Moon-Boy, came in those early days. It was marked by the Moon Boy singing,  _ “Boy, you’re an alien. Your touch so foreign,”,  _ marked by a tent at a festival, marked by a desperate hope to do more, to do more with just two of them. Just Josh and Tyler would be left floating in the aftermath of the tide going out. It was marked by an album. It contained within it, the first of those breathless, bottomless moments that continued unendingly in Josh’s mind. It came after a long van ride. Josh couldn’t tell you where they were going, not even the state. Had they come from Columbus, or somewhere else? Why had it been so hard? Were they even alone? Was Mark there, and if he wasn’t, where was he? He couldn’t remember. It was the least important thing about that day. What he did remember was that he was exhausted. He remembered the lights of the rest stop they had pulled over at. They glowed, artificially mimicking day. Josh would have been fine without them. Tyler driving with dashboard lights illuminating his face was all he had needed, all he really wanted. They had to stop though, the promise of bathrooms, food and rest was too tempting to pass up, no matter how behind schedule they might have been. Josh couldn’t remember if they were or not. He remembered the smell of gasoline, the taste of the lemonade he drank and that the floor in the bathroom had been sticky. He remembered Tyler’s words back at the van,

“I’m really sick of artificial lights, I miss sunlight.” He looked over at Josh then and smiled. Josh didn’t remember if it had been a long time since they had been in the sun or not. They had stood outside of the van, listening to the sound of cars on the nearby freeway and bugs humming near the lights. Josh didn’t remember the time exactly, besides just: night. He did remember the sticky humidity, the lingering cling of summer. He looked at the Moon-Boy and he felt the waves rise up even higher. Whatever cycle Tyler was in, whatever phase the Moon-Boy imitated, it was causing the seas to roar. Change and lack of change co-mingling. Josh stayed stagnant in his worship, and yet everything moved forward in a rush. Decision.  _ Take a break. We can just sit in the back for a second. Yeah, a second to breathe would be good.  _ So they opened up the doors on the back of the van, and sat at the very edge. Josh remembered there was no room to pull a knee up or scoot back because their equipment, amps and drum pieces were wedged in. It was better than sitting in the front though. Josh didn’t remember what they ate as they sat there, was it chips or popcorn? Twizzlers or oreos? He did remember that Tyler said he was tired and—

“Scared. I don’t want to be but-what if this doesn’t work out and we just fail. You’ll have quit your job and I will have dropped out of college…for what?” It felt silly to even consider failing. Josh knew it was something they needed to think about, or  _ should _ think about, but he also knew the pull of the tides, the shifting of Moon-Boy’s phases. The worship he felt for the guiding evening light had already pulled him here, and why would this tide be churning like this if it wasn’t for a reason, if they weren’t meant to connect and become something more. 

“It’s going to work, Tyler.” Josh said, he remembered how badly he wanted to crack a joke, to ease the tension but he didn’t. His eyes moved over to Tyler and he let the tension build. It swelled up and up and up. Something inside Josh swelled, he felt brimming with ocean water, he felt the moonlight soaking into his skin. Giving him something opposite of a sunburn.  _ Moonburns _ . Moonburns felt like goosebumps, shivers, prickling excitement that trickled down his spine and seeped into his lower half. Josh knew Tyler had asked how he knew that it was going to work but he couldn’t remember the exact words, but he did know what followed,

“I can feel it,” Josh had said, and that added to the swelling pressure. Tyler was sitting so close to Josh, Josh could remember his leg pressed into Tyler’s. The nagging desire to make a joke, to cut the tension lingered but Josh ignored it. Nothing good came from tension like this being broken. That just led to disappointment. Tyler moved slightly, lowering his head until his forehead rested against Josh’s shoulder. Josh’s thoughts at the time were now erased from his memory, it had been a jumble of excitement, the moonburns tingled and every atom in his body seemed to come alive, vibrating with the feeling of Tyler. Josh remembered Tyler’s next exhale, warmth of his breath spreading up towards Josh’s neck. Josh’s Moon-Boy was so close, Josh kept imagining floating on the high tide staring into an empty expanse of sky at a giant moon that felt so close, as if he could reach an arm up and touch it’s perfect lips. Josh couldn’t remember the day or what he was wearing but he remembered how Tyler had breathed, the words that rushed out,

“I can too. Even when I’m scared I know this will work.” His words had made Josh bite back a smile. Josh looked down at Tyler’s downcast head as he rocked it back and forth against Josh’s shoulder. Josh said something that he didn’t remember, it made Tyler laugh a little. It could have broken the tension, but it didn’t. The tension still spilled out around them, engulfing them as they sat in the dim artificial light coming from the rest stop. Tyler lifted his head slowly, still half hunched over Josh’s shoulder, but their eyes met. Everything tightened. The moon was full tonight, Josh was so enchanted. It was suddenly like he was face to face with the thing he worshipped, in full. 

A ladder had appeared in the high tide. Josh, floating on top of the waves began to climb. Hand over hand, rung after rung and he climbed towards his Moon-Boy, shining down at him. Sending those prickling burns through him, soaking him in silver. Josh couldn’t remember who had invited the other one in but the tension became so palpable that it was bound to happen. The waves below the ladder grew taller and taller, lapping towards Josh’s ankles. He did remember their lips meeting the moment the laughter had faded from Tyler’s face. 

The kiss tasted like everything from the night. Lemonade, candy, late-night, cold fluorescent light, and gasoline. Josh sucked air in through his nose, his hand reached out and cupped the side of Tyler’s face, holding the subject of his long time reverence to him as his lips asked a question and Tyler answered it in silence. Josh waited for the tension to ease, but it only mounted as the kiss continued. Tyler’s mouth opened, Josh’s hand descended towards the back of Tyler’s neck. Tyler turned towards Josh. Josh felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. The Moon-Boy was glowing brilliant and now instead of floating in the tides controlled by the Moon-Boy, Josh floated in the gossamer strands of moonlight that shone around them both. The kiss only ended when there was the sound of a horn from the highway that made both of them jump. Tyler ripped away from Josh and Josh nearly fell forward. Josh didn’t remember who called it off, who suggested getting on the road but he did remember how pink Tyler’s usually pale cheeks were. He did remember that they wouldn’t look at each other, and the swell of the tides was retreating slowly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, expect the next parts over the next few days! If you want you can follow me on twitter @/honkjosh or on tumblr: dunshiine.tumblr.com.


End file.
